


Resident Evil: Taboo

by SnafutheGreat



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Immorality, Immortality, Inbred Sex, Incest, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Tattoos, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnafutheGreat/pseuds/SnafutheGreat
Summary: A tale of immortality, sexual debauchery and immorality. Chris, his inbred bastard Mira, his sister-wife Claire, and their shared wife Jill live and love (and fuck throughout the centuries), mingle with fellow Immortals, and toy with the lives of mortal men and women.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Claire Redfield, Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, Claire Redfield/Jill Valentine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Resident Evil: Taboo

**Resident Evil: Taboo (Revamped)**  
A Resident Evil Lemon Fanfiction  
By Snafu the Great

Disclaimer: Resident Evil is the property of Capcom Entertainment, with cameos from The Shepherds, The Ryder Twins (from **Mass Effect:** **Andromeda –** property of Bioware), the Fyre Twins (from **Assassin's Creed: Syndicate –** property of Ubisoft), the Wayne Family (from **Batman –** property of DC Comics), and the DeWitt family (from **Bioshock: Infinite –** property of Irrational Games). Mira Redfield are my creation. This story is by far the first incest-based lemon fanfic I have devised. This series came about with those who liked the Chris-Claire pairings, despite the fact that they're siblings. So this is my crack at the story (plus someone made a bet with me saying that I couldn't write this). This story takes place in an alternative Raccoon City in which Umbrella doesn't pursue illegal viral research, and Wesker is a good guy (but still has that Machiavellian flair to him).

**UPDATE:** In canon, Claire is 5 years younger than Chris. The reason why I haven't been able to follow through with the story is because of that age difference. The inspiration, ironically enough, the inspiration to make them twins came not from Game of Thrones, but from a Mass Effect lemon named ' **Twins with Benefits.** ' So yeah, Chris and Claire are fraternal twins here. Hey, my story, my rules. 

**UPDATE No.2:** Inspired by Tentacle Fan's (aka scottius) Clara Lille, Webcam Whore, Claire is also a webcam girl under her alias, Talisa Rose. Of course, due to Claire using a Texan accent and wearing various types of wigs (both in the webcam and while working at the strip club), none don't know that Claire and Talisa Rose are one in the same. She even fucks Chris on webcam (while his face is concealed) several times a month. Claire's been doing the webcam show for four years (with Chris's permission). The job at the Pussycat was solely because Claire wanted the extra thrill, and that she loves to dance. Yeah, webcams were around in the late 90's, which means that technically, Claire is a pioneer in the field of online porn. Mira and Samara Redfield also participates in the webcam shows in a twisted form of bonding, not to mention hosting her own webcam.

**UPDATE No.3:** I was asked as to which incarnations of the Resident Evil Characters I was using, with the release of the RE2 Remake. I am modeling them after the following: Chris – Vendetta version; Claire: RE2 Remake version; Mira - Kat from DmC; Jill - RE3 Remake version.

**ABOUT THE TABOO SERIES AND 'THE GIFT':** Taboo deals with sex, immorality and immortality, of which the latter is simply known as 'The Gift.' The original name of 'The Gift' has been lost to the ages. It is given to mortals in one of several ways, of which will be revealed as the story goes. Chris and Claire are well over 250 years old, but look 30 and 25 respectively. The Gift is given to incestuous couples, and the immortal aspects of The Gift can be bestowed upon a mortal, making them Immortal as well, but subservient to the ones who gave them The Gift.

For those who were granted The Gift, they have the perks of eternal youth, and perfect health. Some also develop powers, mainly mind reading and mind control. But some Immortals have the abilities to open up Tears. Unlike the versions seen in Bioshock Infinite, which open up to alternative realities, these are merely portals that open from one destination to another.

**THE REDFIELD FAMILY**

**CHRIS REDFIELD.** Birth name Christoffel Smits. Patriarch of the Redfield Family. Born in southern India in the late 17th century to Dutch-Iberian parents alongside his sister, his father being a former Dutch pirate-turned-tavern owner who settled in Dutch India, his wife an Iberian-born housemaid. Elder twin brother and husband of Claire Redfield. 359 years old, but looks 30. Currently works as a police officer in the Raccoon Police Department. 

**CLAIRE REDFIELD.** Birth name Clara Smits. Born in southern India in the late 18th century to Dutch-Iberian parents alongside her brother. First wife of Chris Redfield. 359 years old, but looks 21. Classically-trained dancer in several disciplines, including ballet, gypsy and cabaret. Her daytime job is working at a fitness studio as a Yoga instructor. Also known as Talisa Rose, a popular exotic dancer and webcam girl. Despised by Katherine Warren, in both her online persona and as Chris' wife.

**MIRA REDFIELD.** Born Mira Isabella Smits. Inbred bastard daughter of Chris Redfield and their mother, Talisa Smits. Born in southern India in late 18th century 14 years younger than Chris and Claire. 345 years old, but looks 19. Has an Electra complex that is more severe than her sister-aunt, as she sees Chris as her father more than a brother. Recently graduated from Raccoon University. Has a passion for art. Master tattooist and henna specialist. Owns a tattoo parlor under the Arklay Trust, where she works as a tattooist. Also known as Mira Rose, webcam girl. Despised by Katherine Warren, solely because of her relation to Claire. In a relationship with Samara Redfield.

**JILL VALENTINE.** Birth name Julianne de Valentin. Born in the early 18th century to a French sailor/criminal and a Japanese woman in Nagasaki during Japan's isolationism period. Ostracized due to her mixed ancestry. Had been in an incestuous relationship with her father when they received The Gift. Her father violated the rules of the Immortals and was struck down seventy years afterwards. Met the Redfields whilst in Paris shortly after, and has remained with them ever since. Second and final wife of Chris Redfield. Works at the Raccoon Hospital as a physical therapist.

**OTHER IMMORTALS**

**ALEXIA ASHFORD.** Formerly known as Veronica Ashford. Officially the Sixth Countess of House Ashford. Former Mentor to the Redfields regarding their Immortality. Received The Gift alongside her brother, Alfred Ashford, who later violated the rules of The Gift and was stripped from him, resulting in Alfred's death from extreme old age. Longtime friends of the Redfields, and occasional lover to Chris and Claire Redfield. Owns Rockfort Island, which serves as her private hideaway from London.

**REBECCA CHAMBERS.** Birth name Rebekah Romanko. Born to a Hasidic Jewish family in early 19th century Ukraine. Was given the Gift alongside her sister/lover after the pair were disowned by her ultra-religious family. Lost her sister when she violated the rules. In a friends-with-benefits relationship with Annette Birkin. Has had sex with Chris Redfield on occasion, and has given him children in the past. Former protegee of Excella Gionne in the art of financ e. Operates an accounting firm in Raccoon City, the Arklay Trust being one of the  many accounts.

**ANNETTE BIRKIN.** American-born Immortal from the Midwest. Mother and lover to Sherry Birkin. Was given the Gift alongside her daughter and brother, William, in the mid 20th century. Formerly mentored by the Redfield family. Lost William when he went insane and violated the rules of the Gift. Friends with the Redfield family. Occasionally fucks Chris Redfield. Certified ephebophile. Works as a  middle school school teacher.

**SHERRY BIRKIN.** Inbred bastard daughter of William and Annette Birkin. Was given The Gift alongside her parents. Fanatically loyal to her mother. Looks to be 21. Friends with the Redfield family. Had a child with Chris Redfield in the past. Like Mira, Chris is the only man she can fuck willingly. Has a serious Electra complex regarding her mother, hence her fanatic-level loyalty. Currently works a t Rebecca’s  accounting firm  as Rebecca’s executive assistant .

**EXCELLA GIONNE**. Italian-born immortal, the bastard child of an Italian nobleman and a serving wench. Born during the era of the Italian Renaissance. Self-proclaimed 'accountant of the Immortals,' as her bank oversees the finances of the various Immortals, the Redfields included. Was given the Gift alongside her mother, who later was stripped of The Gift. Resides on the aquapolis Terragrigia. The Redfields co-own own a villa on the property with the Foleys.

**SCOTT AND SARA RYDER.** Twin siblings, both 16, with Sara being the elder sibling. Orphaned teenage runaways, having lost their parents in a car accident. New Immortals, having received The Gift some months earlier. Forced to flee their hometown after the were discovered together by Sara's spiteful ex-girlfriend. Mentored by the Redfield family. Cover story is that the Ryder siblings are cousins to the family.

**ZOE BAKER.** Louisiana-born Immortal from the antebellum south. Was given the Gift alongside her brother, Lucas Baker, who lasted only a year before he violated the rules. Met up with Sheva Alomar and has been staying with them ever since. In love with Chris Redfield, but respects his relationships with Claire and Jill.

**SHEVA ALOMAR.** West African-born immortal, and Zoe Baker's girlfriend. Born into the Kijuju region's Ndipaya tribe to the tribal chief and his sister-wife. Was given the Gift alongside her father and worshiped as Gods, until her father's death for violating the rules. Met Zoe Baker and has been with them ever since.

**ADA WONG**. Birth name, unknown. Chinese-born Immortal from the Qin Dynasty. Over 2,000 years old. Royal blood, as she is descended from the Qin Emperors. Romantically involved with Irish-born Immortal Leon Kennedy. One of several True Immortals that Chris Redfield had willingly slept with. 

**LEON SCOTT KENNEDY.** Immortal born in Industrial Revolution-era Ireland. Was given The Gift alongside his mother, who later violated the rules. Met up with Ada Wong when he reached Hong Kong, and has been with her ever since. The only other True Immortal that Claire Redfield had willingly slept with.

**THE COMSTOCK FAMILY.** Alias, the DeWitt Family. Father Zachary (alias Booker), twin daughters Anna and Elizabeth. Origins are 18th century Maine. All three received The Gift. Owners of Columbia Industries. Rulers of the underwater city-state of Rapture, having usurped it from Andrew Ryan, now a popular resort/scientific community. Friends with the Redfield family, as they own property in Rapture, and have resided there for a number of years.

**THE WAYNE FAMILY.** Bruce Thomas Wayne, owner of Wayne Enterprises, his mother-wife, Martha a socialite, and Selina, an inbred bastard and former thief-turned second wife to Bruce. Origins are Industrial Revolution-era New York. Bruce and Martha received the Gift after the death of Thomas Wayne when Bruce was 11, while Selina and her father received it when she was sixteen. Met Selina while in London, where she stayed with them ever since.

**One: Private Dancer**

Snafu's Notes: I've placed a nod to the Literotica story **Nuclear Response** by radk into the story. Go and check it out. You'll enjoy it.

The Pussycat – a gentleman's club located in Exeter, part of the Greater Arklay Municipal Area. The municipal area consisted of several municipalities: Exeter, Raven's Gate, Harvardville, Marble Heights, and Arklay Village, with Raccoon City seated in the heart of the Municipal Area.

It had been a subtle suggestion on his part when Chris Redfield got roped into coming here as designated driver by his Air Force buddies, five in total. Go to the Pussycat Club in Exeter, rather than one of the seedier strip clubs in downtown Raccoon City.

The soon-to-be married man, a man by the name of Roeper, had been against it. Then, he said that Talisa Rose herself was dancing tonight. That changed the minds of Roeper and his buddies quick, fast and in a hurry.

The Pussycat was not as trashy as Heaven's Night in Raccoon City or the Stardust in Harvardville. It was one of the more respectable strip clubs in the Arklay region. For the past four years, she had worked here as a dancer.

Chris settled in and ordered a beer, while Roeper and the others went for the hard stuff. As he looked around the club, making himself aware of his surroundings, taking note of the various businessmen, potential sugar daddies and the odd incognito politician.

Speaking of said incognito politicians, two of them stuck out, despite one of them trying to hide his identity. 

When his beer arrived, Chris picked it up, stood up and walked over to the table where his boss, the Mayor of Raccoon City sat. The three armed guards – Chris' co-workers from the R.P.D. - recognized him, but remained on guard.

"You stick out like a sore thumb, Chief," Chris noted in a dry tone. He gestured to the older man beside Irons who wore a rumpled suit, a Raccoon Sharks cap and a pair of sunglasses. "At least our esteemed Mayor made the effort to disguise himself."

The older man – one Michael Warren – stiffened. "So you know who I am?"

Chris nodded as he sat down. "I should. I voted for you in the last election. And don't worry, sir. You were never here. You have my word on that."

Mayor Warren relaxed. "I appreciate your discretion, Officer Redfield."

"So you heard of me?" Chris asked.

"I have," Warren replied. "Captain Wesker has nothing but praise for you and for your strong work ethic."

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "Just doing my job, sir."

"And humble, as well," Warren said, nodding. "Such a trait is rare in this day and age." He gestured Chris to come closer. Chris did just that. "I also appreciate your candor in regards to Katherine," he added, referring to his daughter. "She sometimes lets the fact that she is the Mayor's daughter go to her head."

'You have no idea,' Chris thought.

Chris snapped his fingers, attracting the attention of a nearby waitress. "Three rounds of Jack for myself and my friends here." Chris ordered, pointing to himself, Irons and Warren. He then added, pointing to the three men seated next to him. "And add whatever those guys are having. Put it on my tab."

The three off-duty cops – Kevin Ryman, David Ford and Elliot Edward – perked up at that. Minutes later, the waitress was back with their orders. Three shots of Jack Daniels for Chris and the incognito Irons and Warren, while Ryman, Ford and Edward each had a beer.

"So what brings you to the Pussycat this evening?" Warren asked as he sipped his shot.

Chris pointed to Roeper and his buddies. "I'm playing designated driver for an Air Force buddy of mine and several of our friends," he explained. "Bachelor party."

Warren nodded in understanding. "Ah. I see."

"What would your wife say if she knew you were coming to a place like this?" Irons asked in a condescending tone. 

Chris smirked. Irons hated that smirk. 'She wouldn't say anything because she works here, you fat fuck,' he thought. "Since she's spending time at the Chippendale's in Harvardville attending a bacherlorette party, she really can't say anything. So what brings you here tonight?"

Irons cleared his throat. "Before you so rudely interrupted us, Redfield, the Mayor and I are here to discuss matters regarding the city's safety."

"Bullshit, sir. You're here to see Talisa Rose." Chris shrugged his shoulders as Irons turned red. "At least I'm honest about it."

Warren chuckled. Ryman, Ford, and Edward cracked a grin as they sipped their beer.

Of course, Chris knew about Irons' obsession with his sister under her pseudonym. Yes, the pudgy, sanctimonious, corrupt Chief of the Raccoon Police Department – and Chris' superior – had visited the Pussycat. Even more funny is that he didn't recognize her, as she had been in disguise the day she visited the R.P.D. In fact, Chief Irons was her best customer. 

When she told Chris about Irons' obsession with her – and that he was quite possibly her best customer – that made him fuck her even harder, the thought of Irons in the same room as his other half making him even more angrier. 

"I've caught some of my employees looking at her webcam," Warren explained. "She is pretty."

Chris rolled his eyes. Mayor Warren also had a paid subscription to the webcam as well.

"Pretty?" Irons was insulted. "She's more than that, Mike. She's...she's..."

"Magic, Mr. Mayor," Chris said. "Plain and simple. Pure magic."

Irons was starting to drool a bit. "Even when she whores herself out to what she claims to be 'her God,' she is intoxicating. I even see her in my dreams." He wiped his lips with the back of his hand, not caring that he was starting to sound like a madman. 

Warren eyed Irons with a wary eye. "That sounds like obsession, Brian."

"Seconded," Chris added.

Irons ignored the barb from the mayor. He then turned to Chris and said, "You did not see or hear a thing, Redfield."

"Saw what, sir?" Chris clarified.

Irons nodded. "Exactly."

Before anything else can be said, the DJ's voice boomed from the speakers as the lights began to dim. 

"And now, for your viewing pleasure. She is known by many names. The Seductive Siren. The Mistress of Mystery. The Wild Baby. The Queen of the Arklays. She is the most sensual woman to have ever danced a dance within these hallowed walls. The Pussycat's pride and joy...TALISA ROSE!"

The lights went dark as the patrons and employees went silent. A single stage light illuminates the single figure on stage. Irons' breath caught in his throat as the music begins to play. 

Her attire just screamed...'Noir' to Chris; a white dress shirt, the top button undone, a black necktie loosened, a skirt that ended at her thighs, and a pair of heels. A black fedora was on her head, which was tilted down. A lit cigarette was in between her left index and middle fingers. Her dark reddish hair was was tied in a bun.

She raised her head, giving the audience a good look of her face. She was very beautiful, an exotic, ethereal mix of Dutch and Iberian ancestry. Black eye-shadow and crimson lipstick adorned her face. Her skin was flawless and the color of cream, a contrast to Chris's tanned complexion. Blue eyes that showed a combination of sensuality and intelligence.

Chris glanced at Irons and Warren. They were in for one hell of a show.

* * *

Claire Redfield scanned the audience, and saw her brother seated with Chief Irons and another older man. For a brief moment, she locked eyes with her brother-husband, as if to say, 'This is for you, baby. Enjoy the show.' She strutted down the stage, towards the stripper's pole, taking a drag from the cigarette and flicking the cancer stick away.

Had Irons noticed, the cigarette had landed in his mug of beer, where it fizzed out from the impact.

She begins her routine for the patrons as the bouncers stand nearby, looking for any trouble. He could see why the patrons paid top dollar for her whenever she danced. Anyone could see why the other girls were jealous of her whenever she graced the stage.

The fedora went flying, landing on Roeper's table. No cheering was heard. Silence as she does her thing.

She was beautiful. Some would say that her beauty could be compared in two ways; the first being what Stendhal described in 'As the Promise of Happiness,' while others say that she was like the Sirens of Greek myth who lures unsuspecting men to their doom.

One perk about being an Immortal was the power of mind manipulation and mind reading. Claire was adapt in both of these talents. However, they were not needed as she sent the skirt flying, leaving her in the shirt and tie. She was just that damn good. 

Claire always loved to dance. She had trained in ballet, and learned several disciplines from the world over. She learned how to samba, how to tango, even the flamenco. Her background in cabaret and gypsy-style dancing was also evident.

The way Claire danced was not like she owned the stage, but rather the entire world. But for Claire, no one else mattered. All that mattered was herself and Chris.

The skirt was the next to go, showing off a pair of nicely toned legs. A red thong covered her shaved pussy. On her inner left thigh, located dangerously close to her pussy, was the first of three tattoos she had gotten during her stay in Rapture; a rose with thorns (think The Witcher's Ciri's tattoo). Mira's handiwork.

Back in Rapture, Mira ran a tattoo parlor. While not as passionate for art as Claire was, she was quite the tattooist. During their 20-year stay in Rapture, Claire decided on a special tattoo for her brother-husband, and chose the rose. Of course, getting the damn thing was a total chore. It took a lot longer than expected, due to Mira eating Claire out during the sessions. 

Claire was at least thankful that the color of the thong was dark red, lest everyone would see just how wet she was becoming. 

Irons loosed the collar of his shirt as he began to sweat. Mayor Warren was mesmerized. Even their armed guard was in awe. Chris took a sip of his beer, not breaking eye contact with his sister-wife, his cock getting harder as he watched her dance.

Claire ripped open the shirt, showing that she was not wearing a bra underneath the shirt. Her grapefruit-sized tits jiggled, the high B-cups (routinely mistaken for C-cups) round and firm, the nipples a dark brown, her stomach flat and toned from working out, complete with a navel ring ending in a small heart-like charm; a hard, disciplined training regimen perfected after two hundred years. On her back, was the second tattoo that earned her the nickname 'Wild Baby.' It was one of Claire's designs; a pair of angel wings, colored black, connected with a Majin Buu-esque capital M (that's what it looked liked to Chris and the others), the letter being superimposed over a red heart, complete with a second intricate pattern in black-and-red above her ass. 

Chris himself paid for the sessions. Sure Claire designed it, but to Mira, the Wild Baby was her masterpiece, her sister-aunt being the living canvas.

The third tattoo was something more simple. On her right arm, was a tattoo of a horned, winged Valkyrie in a one-piece bustier, holding an RPG, complete with the phrase 'MADE IN HEAVEN' tattooed underneath the design.

Oh, most of the cops know about the tattoo on her back and arm. Some of them had paid subscriptions to her webcam show, where it was seen in all its glory. Other times, whenever Claire visited the R.P.D., it was partially visible due to her wearing a tanktop underneath her biker jacket or a sundress during the summer months. 

It also helped that Claire mind-fucked her webcam subscribers twice a month, making sure that they did not connect the dots. All they know is that Talisa Rose and Claire Redfield each have the same back tattoo in a strange coincidence.

Aside from the thong and heels, the necktie was the only piece of clothing Claire had on. 

Everyone inside the Pussycat has fallen under her spell. Even the strippers who were giving lap-dances to the patrons had stopped. Irons had picked up a sheet of paper and was fanning himself. Mayor Warren dabbed at his forehead with a handkerchief.

Chris smirked as he shifted in his seat, trying not to make his erection look as obvious. The dance was not meant for anyone else but him. That was made clear in their brief eye contact. To the others, it meant one thing: no man could touch her. They can look, and wish that she was theirs, if only for a single night. But no man could ever touch her.

But Chris did, in more ways than one. His cock began to harden as he watched his sister-wife dance. His friends were watching her as well, but they did not see the resemblance. No one knew the truth behind Chris Redfield and his sister. Had it been in the old country centuries earlier, they wouldn't be able to get away with such an incestuous relationship, let alone marry his sister.

He was an Immortal. An Immortal who was also an incestuous bigamist with two wives and a bastard inbred slut for a daughter who fucked only him, but no one outside his inner circle and close associates knew that.

To the public, they were a happily married couple, rather than brother and sister. Fraternal twins, to be precise. 

'If only they knew,' Chris thought as he watched his sister dance.

The main rule of the Pussycat was that the patrons could not touch the dancers. But no one knew about the relationship between Chris Redfield and his twin sister. She told him of the stories of her nights working at the Pussycat, most of which stemming from her weekly nude webcam shows under her alias. Proposals of marriage, money, even offers from adult film producers to work out West as an adult film actress from several producers scouting for new talent. 

Which was kinda funny, as Mira Jill, Claire and Chris himself did work in the porn industry during its Golden Age, the girls doing lesbian porn while Chris had the privilege of fucking the girls when not working as part of Rapture's security force.

Chris suspected that a small number of them were in attendance tonight. 

Before Chief Irons became her best customer, there was another. An executive manager with Thompson Incorporated by the name of Lloyd Butcher, located several towns over. Both he and his brother-in-law – the town's chief of police - pretty much had her schedule down pat, and were either the first or the second of her patrons to ask for a lap dance. Butcher was crooked as hell, but he paid well.

She wasn't swayed with his offers of being made a 'kept woman.' His power, money, and influence didn't interest her, and she told him this upfront. Despite her refusing his offer, Butcher continued to pursue her, and she continued to refuse him. Butcher's obsession over her ended with his death, the man having been murdered by his enraged wife.

It had been Chris who had filled in the details, as he had contacts in the State Police. Butcher had turned out a female employee, Jenni something-or-other, a contracts specialist working under him. She had been sucking Chris off at the time, but had gotten the gist of it. Butcher had blackmailed her into becoming the company fucktoy after presenting her with false documents saying that she stole company money. Butcher even went as far as to threaten Jenni's husband and daughter should the former tried to stop him.

About a year later, Jenni had somehow contracted HIV and had passed it to Butcher, his brother-in-law and over 400 other people. Butcher had beaten her to death upon finding out that he was HIV-positive, and his wife – whom he passed on the disease to – pumped a dozen bullets into him while out on bail for the murder.

One of the Coventry members were among the 400 that fucked Jenni. When he tested positive for HIV, the orders from Mayor Warren was swift; Coventry activities was put on hold, and every single member was forced to undergo mandatory medical exams. For a little over a year, no one fucked anyone. 

When the year was up, five people were diagnosed with HIV. They were banished from Coventry, and later disappeared under unknown circumstances.

Chris suspected that the dead woman's husband was involved, deducing that he had his wife infected. The 'Thompson Epidemic' was the talk among the R.P.D. for several weeks. As for the late woman's husband, he moved out of the city, taking his daughter and mother with him, his whereabouts unknown.

But her favorite were the male identical twins that had asked for her by her 'name.' She entertained them in the Champagne Room. As it turned out, they were porn stars, and they had heard about her from their father, who owned the strip club. They asked her if she wanted to break into the porn business, after seeing some of her webcam shows.

She even was propositioned by a madam looking for fresh faces and talent for her brothel out somewhere in Amsterdam, and a pimp who was looking for fresh meat to work the streets in New York. And she refused them all, much to his joy. For her, Chris was all she needed.

Of course, 'The Twins,' as she called the porn stars, were persistent, asking her again and again whenever they shot an adult scene at their father's strip club. She even had a cameo in some of their films, albeit as a dancer and still in disguise. It was about three months after starting the webcam (and one month after starting to dance at the Pussycat), that she decided to show that she was off limits.

What better way than to take the next step in your webvideo than to spread your legs and let your brother fuck your brains out?

Chris delivered, of course, his face hidden behind a mask, his voice distorted, busting four loads inside and out of his sister, the pervs watching the webshow loving every minute of it, not knowing that Chris was fucking his sister. Two things came out of that; the first, was that Talisa Rose moved just as well in the bed as she did working the pole. The second was that she was already spoken for.

Third, the money counter showed that the live show had netted her well over $142,000. 

"He's my God," she had cooed to the camera, her face and chest smeared with his cum, her well-fucked pussy leaking out his and her fluids, her eyes glazed over. "He has the cock of a God. He's my God. He's the only man who can fuck me. I belong to him and only him. I'm the mother of his children, his personal cumdump, and will remain so for the rest of my life."

What shocked everyone was that Mr. God Cock himself was her husband, and a cop. That put the gossip mill into overdrive. Talisa Rose was a married woman with children, and a webcam whore with her husband's blessings.

That was all the convincing that The Twins needed, as they backed off. She was off-limits. Talisa Rose's fuck video had an unforeseen consequence for the Pussycat. It became even more popular thanks to the video, with Talisa Rose herself becoming the star attraction. So much so that Talisa Rose herself was even being propositioned by female porn starlets that came by to the club who wanted a piece of 'the God cock.'

Now, aside from the live shows she put on, she also fucked on camera, the webcam becoming even more popular, every man and some women wanting to know who Talisa Rose is. The holiday-themed sex shows were the best. 

To the Pussycat and everyone within these walls, Talisa Rose was an enigma. An enigma that held the full attention of all as she danced. Seductive, yet sinful at the same time. Intoxicating, yet mesmerizing. 

Chris glanced over to Chief Irons and Mayor Warren. Irons had removed the top button of his shirt, while Warren downed what remained of his Jack.

Claire is now standing over Chris, Irons and Warren. The necktie is now off, Claire having finished her set by throwing the loose fabric into the air. Chris caught it just as the song ended, and the Pussycat erupted into thunderous applause. Ignoring the look of anger on Irons' face, Chris sniffed the fabric. It was his tie, but with her scent; jasmine and spice.

Claire smiles as the drinks in the attention, mistress of all she surveys. She was the Queen, and the Pussycat was her kingdom. She picked up her clothes and glided back behind the curtain.

"Oh, yeah!" The DJ boomed. "Now that's a fucking show! Talisa Rose, ladies and gentlemen!"

Warren looked at Chris. "She seems to like you, Redfield," he noted.

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "She is something, sir," he admitted. "But I'm content with what I got." 

After all, no one came close to the likes of Claire, Mira, and Jill. Of course, that didn't stop him from fucking any mortal woman that suited his fancy. But he also had his share of Immortal women, but only a select few, those who had ties to his family.

“The lovely Talisa Rose is available for private dances inside the Black Room, and of course, the Champagne Room!" the DJ continued. "Better get a dance from her while she's still here, as tonight is her last night here in the Pussycat! You can catch her online on her webcam, where she puts on one hell of a show!"

Talisa Rose. The name 'Talisa' came from their Iberian mother, Talisa Isabella. The name meant 'of noble blood,' but Talisa was anything but noble. She was a bastard, her father being a wealthy landowner who was widowed, and her mother a peasant that caught his eye. Talisa was raised in her father's household among his trueborn children, working as a servant girl...and warming her father's bed when she turned thirteen.

When she was sixteen, the Spanish Inquisition came calling, having been tipped off by her half-siblings. Talisa managed to flee the Inquisition. Her father wasn't as lucky. He was burned at the stake. To add insult to injury, the Inquisition confiscated her father's land and money, calling it a 'donation' to the Church, leaving Talisa's half-brother and half-sisters with nothing.

Having made it to Barcelona, Talisa hid inside a convent. A year later, she caught the eye of Karl Smits. Not really caring that she was a virgin, Karl took her along after she fucked his brains out, inadvertently saving her from the closing grip of the Inquisition and her enraged half-siblings who had tracked her down to Barcelona.

Following a brief layover in Saint Helena, in which Karl and Talisa married, they were off again, sailing around the African coast before settling at the Dutch East India Company trading post at Vengurla. There, Chris and Claire were born.

The trading post also served as a tavern which catered to Dutch and British sailors. Karl managed the post and Talisa worked in the tavern, preparing the meals with the other trading post employees.

And under Karl's nose, while he was away visiting the other trading posts for supplies – and fucking any whore that caught his eye – Talisa introduced Chris to the forbidden fruit of incest. Three years later, Claire herself would succumb to the taboo, having been drawn in to the sexual debauchery.

Even now, Chris and Claire held their late mother in great reverence. The 'Rose' came from the rose tattoo on her thigh. She had gotten the tattoo during their 20-year stay in Rapture, a sign that showed that even after two hundred years, that she was his, body and soul. 

The tattoo was also Mira’s handiwork.

Chief Irons, for his part, raised his beer mug and took a healthy swig...and almost immediately, his eyes bulged as not only did he down domestic beer, but also a soggy cigarette. 

As Irons hacked and coughed, Chris flagged down a stripper. Said stripper just so happens to be Yakuma herself. "Talisa Rose. The Black Room," he said simply.

Yakuma nodded and walked off.

Turning to the hacking Irons and the disguised Raccoon City mayor, Chris gave a smile and shook Warren's hand. "Enjoy your evening Mr. Mayor."

"Same to you," Warren replied. "And thanks for the drink."

Chris nodded and swaggered off to the back.

"So...that was Chris Redfield," Warren mused once Irons calmed himself down. "Quite an interesting man, I see."

Irons spat out some soggy tobacco and wiped his mouth. "And a credible threat to our little enterprise."

"It's been four years, Brian," Warren said. "Four years and so far, you found nothing concrete on him we can use against him."

"Internal Affairs did find out that he has a mistress," Irons said as he ordered another drink. "A physical therapist working at the hospital. Jill Valentine."

"Yes, I read the reports," Warren said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Irons was cut off by Warren when he tried to defend himself. "He and his wife are in an open relationship with Valentine, and has children with both women. It does turn heads, but it's not illegal. Your paranoia cost us a lot of money in manpower and investigation." 

It wasn't paranoia. Four years earlier, Chris had taken Wesker and Irons on a ride in the police helicopter, as Chris was also a certified pilot. Following an aerial tour of Raccoon City and the Arklay Forest, Chris had noticed the supposedly decrepit mansion off in the far distance. Irons had ordered him to turn back immediately.

Chris had complied. There had been a series of near-misses afterwards. So far, despite discovering that Chris was in an open relationship with another woman, nothing.

Chris didn't deny the open relationship when Irons had him brought before the I.A.B. He was actually casual about it. He was happily married to Claire and they both shared Jill, as both Claire and Jill were bisexual. When questioned by the R.P.D. and the hospital staff on Coventry's payroll about her relationship with Chris, Jill had went on record by saying that she was happy with the arrangement, and that marriage was for her, "out of the question."

Jill wasn't a homewrecker, and would never be one. With Chris and Claire, she had told the R.P.D. "that she simply lucked out," and that she had "the best of both worlds."

"Redfield also has a younger sister," Irons continued. "Mira Redfield. Recent graduate of Raccoon University. Works as a tattooist in the city. She's got a nice little body on her. Wouldn't mind taking her for a spin once Redfield fucks up. Maybe forcing even Redfield to watch."

"I prefer Valentine, to be honest," Warren said. "What you got on her?"

"Valentine herself checks out as well. Dr. Hamilton told me that she is very professional in her job, zero complaints. I even had Greese check their finances. You know that Redfield and his sister both have trust funds?"

"That, I did not know," Irons said. "How much is it?"

"Both Redfields are set for life," Warren said. "And yet, Redfield is a policeman. Guess rich people get bored too. The trust fund is managed by an old friend of Chris’. Rebecca Chambers.”

Irons nodded. “Yeah, I heard of her. She runs an accounting firm; a boutique operation that specializes in giving personalized attention to high net-worth clients. One of the clients she has is the Arklay Trust. I assume that since you know about Redfield’s trust fund, that you had Greese check the finances, let alone check out Chambers?”

“According to Greese, she’s pretty much clean,” Irons reported, naming the high-powered attorney whose firm was on Coventry’s payroll. "She's a CPA and a certified genius. Owns an accounting firm specializing in personalized attention to high-end clients down in Raven's Gate. Among the clients she deals with is the Arklay Trust. Record's clean. Got even a couple of informants inside the firm, and the Sheriff's Department on her, So far, nothing out of the ordinary. Very professional."

Samson Greese was a big man, physically and literally. He was also quite the pedophile, which made him a perfect addition to Coventry’s ranks as a lawyer. Chris was smaller than he was, but still pretty damn big. 

“I take it that Rebecca Chambers does the accounting for Greese’s law firm?” surmised Warren. “I’m surprised Greese hasn’t tried to fuck her yet.”

“Chambers doesn’t trust him,” Irons admitted. “She doesn’t step a single foot inside Greese’s law office, and if she does, then, she makes sure that Chris is with her as an escort.”

“Smart. Keeps Greese from trying to drug either one of them,” Warren noted. “It's over, Brian. Let it go. Redfield, despite his carnal vices, is more-or-less clean. Had he been a bigamist and married Valentine as well, then we would have something on him. Sorry, Brian, but being a womanizer isn't illegal. You even suggested I sent Katie after him, and I did. He, nor his sister or his wife, didn't take the bait."

Katherine Warren was the Mayor's daughter, and one cruel bitch. A walking honeytrap and a master of manipulation, she was groomed by her father to be Coventry's secret weapon against any and all threats. Her outer beauty concealed the ugliness of her soul as she took sadistic pleasure in destroying anyone who crossed her, playing cruel and devastating pranks on someone, even when that person had no prior or present contact with Katherine. Katherine was never charged, due to being protected by her father and Irons.

But if she was sent in by her father and Chief Irons, then Katherine would utterly destroy her targets.

Such as the case of Ben Bertolucci. 

A local reporter, Ben was hard at work, preparing to blow the whistle on the Coventry sex ring. He ended up being the target of the ire of both the town mayor and the police chief, who was notified of Ben's intentions by Alyssa Ashcroft, a reporter on Coventry's payroll. Alarmed, Warren first tried to bribe Ben, hoping to buy his silence, or even offering him a taste. When that failed, Katherine was sent in. 

Ben had fallen under Katherine's spell, having seduced him, tricking him with the promise of working with him to bring down Coventry, then cried rape shortly afterwards. The police search of Bertolucci's apartment revealed drugs and kiddie porn, having been planted there by corrupt members of the R.P.D. Bertolucci was disgraced, tried and sentenced to a lengthy prison term. The evidence he had put together was destroyed when Ben's house burned down, with the cause being written off as 'gas leak.'

He didn't make it past six months. Warren and Irons were satisfied in reading the coroner's report, all the while Katherine was blowing the former. Someone had stuck a shiv into Bertolucci several times and he bled out.

Then, at Irons' request, Mayor Warren sent his daughter after Chris Redfield.

Katherine recognized the surname. For one, she had shared a class with Mira Redfield. She had a reputation for not only holding a 3.9 GPA in university, but also being one of the best tattooists in the city, as some of the college students had their ink done by her. A skilled artist, Mira even designed the lotus tattoos that ran from her back left shoulder blade to her left wrist, and the henna tattoos on her ankle and hand. She was also a hard worker and highly recommended when it came for tutoring.

Katherine hated her from the start. Even more so for Claire.

Between Mira and Claire, Katherine hated Claire the most. Claire Redfield had quite the reputation at Raccoon University. She was the instructor to a popular Yoga class at Raccoon City's only fitness studio, working three days out of the week. The last two days was working as a nude art model for the university's art department. 

When Claire first started, she was hit on constantly. Then, when she showed them her wedding ring and a picture of her husband, the men backed off.

Before her father had given her the order, Katherine decided to ruin Claire. When asked by one of her friends as to why she wanted to destroy Claire when she had nothing to do with her, Katherine smiled a sadistic smile and replied, "She had it coming."

She befriended both female Redfields, asking about the massive tattoo on Claire's back, Katherine having gotten the full glimpse of it when she sat in during art class. "I designed it myself, and Mira did the work. I call it the Wild Baby. Hurt like a bitch and cost me a pretty penny, but I think it's cool."

Katherine's friendship towards Claire and Mira were false. This, the Redfields knew. 

About a month before Mira's graduation, Katherine invited both Mira and Claire to a frat house party. Claire knew some of the guys present, as their girlfriends were part of her Yoga class, while Mira had done some tattoo work and tutored some of the guys and their girlfriends. None of them were unable to get inside neither woman's pants, due to their connections regarding Chris being a cop.

Katherine wanted to change that, and some of the guys that she had fucked in the past were more than happy to help, the idea of finally fucking Claire combined with the promise of protection from her father if Claire and/or Mira decided to press charges.

In the midst of a card game with some of the guys, Katherine had given Claire and Mira each a cup of punch, spiked with a potent dose of GHB and Ecstasy. Claire and Mira both knocked their drinks back...and nothing happened. Katherine tried it again with two more cups increasing the dosage, and once again, the two women suffered zero effects. Then, Claire and Mira both went home...after cleaning out the other card players and netting themselves well over two grand.

Immortality had its perks. Among them having an immunity to any and all effects of drugs.

After that day, Katherine's attitude towards Mira and Claire cooled. Amused, Mira decided to keep her distance until her graduation. Katherine had one more year. As for the drug dealer who supplied Katherine with the date rape drugs, Katherine killed him in a fit of rage, believing that he sold her fake drugs. Chief Irons had to cover up the murder.

With Plan A a bust, Katherine decided to go for Plan B once her father gave her the go-ahead – go after Chris Redfield himself with the tried-and-true method: seduce and destroy.

Chris wasn't impressed with Katie's seduction attempts, and refused her. And it was caught all on film, as Elran and Edward was conducting surveillance on Irons' orders, hoping to catch Chris in the act. And both men got a pretty good laugh when Chris refused her, even going as far as saying that "she wasn't on his wife's level."

For someone like Katherine, a master of manipulation that can make a man or a woman sing to her tune, that barb really, really stung. Even Elran and Edward had sampled Katie's charms and was surprised - and impressed - with Chris refusing her.

Warren found the matter to be quite amusing, and ridiculed Katherine to no end, saying that she "finally found someone who she can't seduce." 

Since then, he had been Katherine's obsession. Chris Redfield was a family man who took his vows seriously and was deemed for the most part, incorruptible. Katherine vowed to seduce him and destroy his marriage. To her, Chris was the ultimate prize.

As Katherine began to obsess over Chris, her hatred of Claire began to grow as she watched her and Chris together. Then, Katherine found Chris having a late-night dinner inside the clock tower, Chris having to work the overnight shift. Claire was well-known in the R.P.D., both for her Yoga class and the nude modeling, and being a frequent visitor to her husband on his lunch break. 

What Irons and Warren didn't know was that Chris had bent Katherine to his will that very night. Katie proceeded to give Chris a blowjob inside the tower, much to the amusement of Claire. Then, as Claire watched, getting herself off, he lifted the skirt of Katherine's sundress, ripped off her panties, and fucked her brains out.

No one didn't question Katherine as she staggered to the showers, cum seeping from her well-fucked pussy. Seeing Katherine Warren in such a state late at night was common inside the R.P.D., leaving the cops to wonder who the mayor's daughter had gotten her hooks into this time.

Katherine would forget about that night. But whenever Chris summoned her, she couldn't say no. He would fuck her brains out and she would forget that Chris had done it by the time she went back home and slept it off. He would even fuck Katie inside the Mayor's home, Chris having mind-fucked Warren into ignoring his presence. 

Warren also was forthcoming with the information regarding Coventry. He would try and pay off anyone snooping around, even offer them a little taste. When that failed, he would either sic Irons or his daughter after them. But since Chris wasn't snooping around asking questions, Warren deemed him not a threat.

Chris wasn't surprised to see that Warren had a file on him and his family. What made Chris' blood boil was that his wives and daughter prime candidates for Coventry. They were waiting for him to screw up. He also had documents and files on those in the R.P.D. who were on Coventry's payroll. 

Thankfully, Captain Wesker and Lieutenant Marini were clean, but were being watched, even more so for Wesker, as his sister worked with the F.B.I., making a name for herself hunting down pedophiles. 

If there was a person that both men feared, it was Alex Wesker. With a wary eye, they watched as Wesker's sister took down pedophile after pedophile. Unknown to Irons and Warren, Chris was already in contact with the woman in question, while Wesker was aware of the corruption within the R.P.D., not to mention Irons watching his every move.   
  
Chris found a way around that. The Pussycat was used sometimes as a meeting place, Alex Wesker buying a dance from Claire, to which he would pass on the intel - and Wesker's greetings - to the federal agent.

Lieutenant Branagh was also clean, as was Rita Phillips. Chris liked them both. 

Much to his dismay, even S.T.A.R.S. was infiltrated, as Barry Burton and Brad Vickers were part of Coventry.

Irons was none the wiser. It also helped that after a brief mind-fuck session, seeing Katherine sucking and/or fucking Chris while he was on night duty at the police station would not raise a red flag. But just to be on the safe side, Chris took Katherine to one of the duplexes the Trust owned and fucked her there, Katherine unknowingly dropping the dime on Coventry and her role in Ben Bertolucci's setup.

Doesn't mean he could have a bit of fun at Irons' expense. Case in point, he had mailed off an envelope from the R.P.D., of which were immediately intercepted and sent to Irons. Warren was visiting the R.P.D. when Irons finally thought he had caught Redfield. 

Only to be disappointed when he found a recipe for a five-alarm chili instead, Chris having entered it into a chili contest. Even Mayor Warren had to admit that while spicy, the recipe was very good, as he copied the chili recipe and cooked it himself.

"I still don't like it, Mike," Irons groused.

"Redfield is no threat," Warren said. "The man is practically a Boy Scout. Although seeing Katie obsess over the man is amusing. Leave the man be, Irons. We got more pressing matters to attend to."

Irons sighed. He stopped a passing waitress. "I want a private dance with Talisa Rose."

"Too late, sir," the waitress replied. "She's already in the Black Room with a customer."

Irons would have blown his top had it not been for the fact that Mayor Warren was with him. He sank bank in his chair and sulked.

* * *

Inside the dressing room, Claire Redfield sat in front of her mirror, reapplying her eye shadow. The costume she had on was one of Chris' favorites: the sheriff. It was a parody of a sheriff's uniform, intentionally designed to be sexy, and it was something that a lover or a stripper would be a home in. It was one piece, short-sleeved, khaki with yellow trim, and barely covered her ass. It even came with a Sheriff's cap and a badge. The policeman's utility belt was made of vinyl, complete with a set of faux handcuffs. A pair of knee-high boots, latex and black completed the outfit.

It was Chris' favorite because he would fuck her on her webcam shows, himself in a Sheriff's deputy uniform, one he bought from a surplus store.

Tying her hair into a ponytail, Claire slung it over one shoulder. She then zipped the costume up halfway, showing off a generous amount of cleavage.

Chris's other favorite costume was the cowgirl. Which was kinda funny, as the family once owned a homestead in Arizona following the Civil War. But she wanted it to be special for Chris.

Her booth had already been cleaned out, as this was her last night here. She was working out of her sportsbag, which was full of her makeup and her various costumes. The owner was sad to see her go, but Claire had promised to stop by the Pussycat twice a year to dance, which made him somewhat happier.

She could also rock the schoolgirl costume well for someone over 300 years old, and did so in her webcam shows. In all honesty, Claire wasn't expecting to come in tonight, as her last night was originally tomorrow night. She had planned on spending the night at home with her brother-husband. With Jill working overnight at the hospital, Scott and Sara having locked themselves away in their bedroom, and Chris had already left Mira a drained, cum-soaked mess in her bed, meaning that both her and Chris would spend their time together without interruptions.

One of the regulars had called in sick, and her boss had called her in a panic. Fortunately, her hours were flexible, as she worked only three days out of the week, and she made a lot of money working the pole and giving out lapdances and private shows. Shame that tonight was her last night.

However, she did come to an agreement with her boss that she would come back as a guest star three times a year.

She shot her webcam shows not at home, but rather at one of the houses that the family owned under the Arklay Trust, Claire having made it into her own personal set. It was also her and Chris' personal hideaway, located within the city. Jill, not being left out, had her own personal room at the Apple Inn, also owned by the Arklay Trust.

The Arklay Trust owned several houses, duplexes and apartment buildings, which generated revenue to the already large coffers of the Redfield family. Rebecca Chambers oversaw the family fortune, as she had a natural talent for finance, a talent honed under the tutelage of Excella Gionne, a fellow Immortal and self-proclaimed 'financier of the Gods.'

Thanks to her job, Claire had developed a uniform fetish. It was one that served her well during her webcam shows, especially when would be fucking Chris. Her patrons loved the uniforms as well. The aforementioned 'Sexy Sheriff,' was by far, a favorite of the law enforcement personnel who subscribed to her webcam, Brian Irons included.

Another fan favorite was the 'Business Intern,' of which Gina Foley was the inspiration. A blouse, stockings with a garter belt, micro skirt and high heels, complete with a pair of eyeglasses and her hair done up in a messy bun made her the darling of the businessmen in the surrounding areas, including the un-lamented Lloyd Butcher. 

The 'Ballerina Dancer' showed off Claire's remarkable skills in ballet, as she studied at the Vaganova Russian Academy, the best ballet school in the world a century and a half ago. No one else can say that she was the best in the world, as she performed in several ballet concerts in her lifetime. There was nothing more satisfying than watching Claire getting fucked from behind whilst on her tiptoes.

The holiday-themed webcams were especially the best. Claire would go all out on those, especially on Halloween. When Mira wasn't starring in her Claire's webcam show in a twisted form of family bonding, Mira would do the makeup for Claire. Claire was done up like a zombie; full-body makeup imitating putrid, decaying skin, contacts to give her white eyes, fake blood on her hands, and dressed in a ratty-looking red tanktop, her torso exposed, green shorts and dirty tennis shoes. They shot around Raccoon Forest and near the abandoned hospital.

The zombie – nicknamed Misty by the fans – brought in some serious cash every Halloween. Chris enjoyed the Christmas episodes as much as he enjoyed making them.

Then again, the sex between them was always fun, as they fed off of each other, the incestuous sex giving the other a charge that even now, after three centuries, never got old. 

Despite her popularity both in her webcam and as an exotic dancer, Claire was not without her detractors.

Claire ignored the three girls who were staring daggers at her as she slipped the boots on her feet and began to lace them.

"All hail the Queen of the Arklays!"

"Little bitch thinks she's hot shit because she put the Pussycat on the map."

"Go and run home to Mamma. Leave this job to the real women."

The three veterans – Stacey, Jade and Lydia – were pros, but they were creeping into their mid-thirties, Jade and Lydia also being single parents, not knowing who the father of their children were. Claire had the advantage of being young (so they think), and immensely popular, as she already had the ire of the three women, even going as far as to say that she was in this business to pay for her tit-job. 

Of course that was false, as Claire's bust was all her. Chris had allowed the tattoos, the belly piercing and the tongue ring, but other than that, Claire was all-natural. Her body belonged to him. But they wouldn't try anything. One, she can defend herself, as Chris taught her how to fight. Second, she made sure that they overheard her saying that the father of her children was well-connected in power and influence, and can make their lives a living hell. The three caught the underlying threat and kept their distance. A lie, but from a certain point of view.

Even the Pussycat's boss made it clear that no harm was to come on the club's cash-cow.

It amused Claire that she was over 300 years old and still in her prime, having stopped aging when she was twenty-five, whereas her brother/lover stopped aging when he turned thirty. Mira stopped aging when she turned 19. Talisa looked to be thirty-five. But Claire wasn't like Excella Gionne, the Italian Immortal would have enjoyed rubbing it in their faces. Claire was humble. Veronica Ashford - or rather, Alexia, as she styled herself nowadays - said that her humility was her strongest attribute.  
  
Yakuma entered the room. Unlike Claire, Yakuma was mortal, and a single mother based out of Raccoon City. Claire had gotten along with her the best. It was rumored that Yakuma was the mistress of a professional athlete, but those rumors were proven false. 

Yakuma was a native of Raccoon City. Her real name was Anna, as Yakuma was her stage name. She had been working at the Pussycat longer than Claire. Like Claire, she too, was a mother, but to a six-year-old boy. It had been her suggestion that she'd come down for amateur night, which led to her working at the Pussycat, given that both her and Claire had met whilst attending night school at the time. 

Yakuma also kept Claire's secret about her and Talisa Rose. What surprised Yakuma was that Claire's husband was also her brother. When asked by Yakuma why she married her brother, Claire summed up her reply in three simple words: "Mind-blowing orgasms."

But it was more than that. She was more than just his sister. He was her everything and anything he wanted her to be. She can be his lover, his cumbucket, his personal whore.

Above all things, she was his wife.

“Bachelor party, ladies!” Yakuma shouted. “Champagne Room!”

Claire and the other three rose to their feet, but Claire was stopped by Yakuma. “Not you, Talisa,” she said. The three pros threw smirks at Claire as they passed, one of them making a snide comment about the men wanting real women and not little girls.

Claire was tempted to retort with the jab that her tits were at least real when Yakuma spoke directly to her. “You've been asked for by name. He's waiting for you inside the Black Room.”

Claire nodded and exited the dressing room, taking note of the smirk on Yakuma's face. She watched as Stacey, Jade, and Lydia strolled into the Champagne Room with two more strippers, the door closing behind them, Lydia pausing only to give Claire the finger. As she turned towards the Black Room, exchanging pleasantries with the bouncer patrolling the hall, she had a pretty good guess as to who was waiting for her inside.

The Black Room was one of four private rooms in which private lap dances were given for sixty minutes – twenty minutes per dance. It was aptly named for its primary color – black. Black walls, black table, black couch and sofa, along with a small bar and a small fridge. Upon entering, her suspicions were confirmed as to the identity of the person who had asked for her.

Chris was settling in when Claire entered, closing the door behind her. Not only does the special VIP rooms have several security cameras, they also had the aforementioned bouncers posted outside, patrolling the hallway. The rooms were also soundproofed. All the girls have to do was hit one of several panic buttons hidden throughout the room and the bouncers would come charging in seconds later, wrecking shop on the muscle. The offending party would then be thrown out and later banned for life from the Pussycat.

Only difference is that the security cameras inside the Black Room were cut off. Which explained why Claire had passed the owner on her way to the Black Room.

Of course, that did not stop the club from being used to film scenes for various porno films, with the Black Room being their favorite. Not even the air freshener could mask the pungent smell of sweat, sex and bodily fluids. From what Claire had found out, the Black Room was used by The Twins earlier in the day. Their father had hoped that the room would had at least aired out before opening for the night.

But it was not the case. Of course, whenever the Twins came to film inside the Black Room, Claire would page her brother, and they would make their own contribution to the pungent smell of sweat and sex.

Chris rose from the sofa, dug into his pocket and produced two $300 bills, and five $20 bills. He placed them on the small round table. $400 in total. The going rate for a private dancer for sixty minutes in three 20-minute sets. Claire ignored the money and instead, moved over to her brother, the heels making her just as tall as he was.

The necktie from Claire's main show was still in his hand. Chris wrapped it around her neck and pulled her close to him. Claire responded by wrapping her arms around his muscular neck and kissed him hard.

She tasted sweet. She always tasted sweet. Even after centuries together, she was intoxicating to him. For Claire, her brother tasted hot and spicy. It was a taste that – like his cum - she could never get enough of.

After several minutes of tonsil hockey, they broke off the kiss, but continued to hold on to each other.

"Mijn man. Mijn liefde," (My husband. My love.) Claire huskily whispered in their native tongue. She always made speaking in a foreign language sound so damn sexy.

"Mijn vrouw," (My wife) Chris replied, also in Dutch, "Mijn liefde." 

After another round of kissing, they broke it off. "So how did you like my little dance?" Claire asked. 

"Loved it," Chris replied, smiling.

"I saw you with Irons and Warren," Claire said, concerned. "What was that all about?"

"That fat fuck and his boss came to see you," Chris replied. "I'm here with some of my Air Force buddies."

"So that was them who went inside the Champagne Room?" she asked, dropping the accent.

Chris nodded. His hands were now at her bare chest, Chris having unzipped the top, exposing them to the bare air. Claire moaned at her brother's touch, her pussy juices already staining her thong. She was already on thin ice with Stacey, Jade and Lydia. She didn't need a reason for her boss to fire her.

Not that he could, anyway. They both saw to that.

“Yeah. They wanted you to join the other strippers in there,” Chris replied as he continued to gently touch his sister's chest. “Like I'd let them put their hands all over you. You're mine, Claire.”

"I know. As much as I want to fuck you," Claire said, "I'm still on the clock. That and my boss would be pissed if he found out that I've been fucking you when I should be giving you a show."

"Not like you've done it and gotten away with it," Chris noted. He looked around the place. "I am going to miss fucking in here."

Claire licked her lips. "I know. Shame I couldn't do my webcam in here without exposing you."

Chris slipped his hand inside her panties, rubbing her pussy, feeling her juices coating his fingers. “Would you let me fuck you, here?” Chris challenged.

He knew the answer already. After all, he had done just that. Several times over her career at the Pussycat.

“Do you have to ask?” Claire moaned. “My body is yours to use as you like...”

Chris grinned. He had trained her well. He looked at his watch. Five minutes had passed. "So put on a show for me."

Claire gave her husband-brother an impish grin. "Oh I'll do more than give you a private show."

* * *

When Claire first started at the Pussycat, the owner had a sit-down with her, as he did with all of the dancers. He was a fan of her webcam series, and was delighted that she would be shaking her ass at the Pussycat.

"But," as he told her, "not even you are exempt from the rules. And there is one rule that I enforce to a T. No sex in the VIP or Champagne Rooms. To break that is like a cardinal sin to me. Only my sons are exempt, as they shoot some of their porn here. Break that rule, and you will be fired on the spot. I had to enforce that rule several times. Pray that it doesn't come to you, Talisa."

But as Jill had once told her, rules were made to be broken.

Each of the dancers was assigned a VIP room, and the Black Room was Claire's assigned room, so she would automatically be suspect if any semen stains were found inside the room. The last dancer who broke that rule was not only fired, but the john was also given a lifetime ban from entering the Pussycat. Say what you want about the owner – a retired porn star by the name of Dick Johnson – despite peddling flesh and booze, he ran his club with the highest of ethics.

Now, unknown to him, Claire Redfield was the third exception.

As Claire was a stripper, she would occasionally practice her routine on her brother in the house next door to theirs, as Claire used it as her studio for her webshow. But not even Claire had expected her routine to end like this. Trading sexual favors wasn't nothing new. Jade and Lydia did it, only they did it off the clock. Claire did it while she was on the clock, and with one man.

Save for her boots, Claire was naked, her costume over the table, as was Chris's shirt, pants, socks and shoes. She was in between his knees, her head bobbing up and down as she deep-throated her brother, while one hand was down playing with her shaved pussy. She could taste Mira’s pussy juice on her brother's cock. Then again, her brother's cock mixed with the cunt juices of her sister-niece or Jill were like an aphrodisiac to her, a forbidden drug that she would never get tired of. 

Chris was beside himself as his sister continued to blow him, sucking and swishing her studded tongue on his cock. He groaned as Claire moaned happily, sending pleasurable vibrations along his shaft. "Shh...you little bitch...you're mine...you've always been mine."

Claire knew every single inch of her brother's body. She knew what turned him off and what got his rocks off. So she was not surprised that five minutes in her set, Chris stood up, stripped her of her remaining clothes, and made her drop to her knees.

The music continued to play, but Claire didn't notice. All that mattered was worshiping the massive member in front of her. She stopped sucking him for a moment to run her tongue along the underside of the member, her tongue ring rubbing alongside her brother's cock. She had been sucking her brother's cock since she was thirteen. She had been clumsy at first, but as they saying goes, 'practice makes perfect.' It also helped that Talisa and later, Veronica had given her pointers as to how to give oral sex. Now, she could deep-throat him with great skill, using her mouth to give him even more pleasure.

Her brother had the cock of a God, a claim that was easily backed up. Not only did have the cock of a God, but he also inherited their father's voracious sexual appetite and stamina, hence the three Immortal wives. Chris wasn't hung as a horse, but he came damn near close at 11 1/2 inches. Big enough for any woman who had this God of a cock inside of them to come back for more, and quite possibly, ruin them for other men, something that Gina, Mira, Jill, Rebecca, and Talisa can agree on.

And Claire deep-throated him with no problem.

Chris felt the metal stud on her sister's tongue run along his cock. He leaned back and closed his eyes, he began to reflect on his and Claire's relationship. She had come a long way ever since they started back when they were both fourteen. 

Their birth names were Christoffel and Clara Smits respectively. Born in the year 1639, they were the product of a teenage pregnancy. Their father was Karl Smits, a notorious Dutch-born pirate operating in the Caribbean. With a body count in the and enough stolen loot to make the British and Spanish authorities take notice, Karl decided to lay low. Once his stolen loot was buried in a secluded location on the island of Saint Martin, he poisoned his pirate crew during the farewell feast and burned his ship down with the bodies inside. After all, thirty can keep a secret when the other twenty-nine are dead.

The meeting with Talisa whilst in Barcelona was clearly by chance. But following their night of passion inside a tavern, Karl knew that he wouldn't be able to quit Talisa that easily. Following a private wedding, Karl and Talisa Smits were on the boat, sailing down and around the African coast, stopping at Saint Helena before reaching the Dutch colony of Vengurla, where Karl took over as the manager of the tavern.

There, Chris and Claire were born. 

One thing about Karl was that he had a roving eye. Talisa knew of this, but since he was a good husband and a good father to their children, she allowed him to stray. And besides, it really wasn't her business. So long as Karl was happy with her, that was what mattered. After all, when he did come home, he would fuck her into the mattress. 

Growing up in Vengurla, Chris and Claire learned Dutch and English from their father, whereas their mother drilled them in Spanish and French. Aside from the occasional tutor who oversaw their education, Chris and Claire were pretty much left to themselves, while on occasion, Isabella helped out in the tavern, preparing the meals.

Then, when Chris and Claire turned eleven, everything changed. 

Talisa saw her son naked. Even as a child, Chris was well-endowed, something that Chris had inherited from his father. Apparently, puberty had kicked in rather early for him. Memories of being used and fucked by her father had came back to the older woman with a vengeance. When he was eleven, Chris was already six inches. 

That night, as Claire slept in their shared bedroom, Talisa had snuck into the children's bedroom. There, Chris received his first blowjob from his mother. "It will be our little secret," she had whispered after she had drained his balls dry. "Be a good little boy and keep your mouth shut, and Mama will give you more, okay?"

The nights following that first sexual experience, Talisa began to groom her young charge. Chris was a fast learner. As Karl's duties to the Company increased, it gave Talisa more time to teach and mentor Chris. Karl had trusted Talisa with overseeing Chris and Claire, unaware of the sex under his nose. 

So when Mira Isabella Smits was born, Karl was under the impression that she was his daughter, and not an inbred bastard, with Chris being the father at the tender age of eleven.

Then, three years later, Claire was drawn into the web of seduction by her brother.

It really wasn't Chris' fault that he turned his eye on Claire. She had a nice pair of tits for her age, hips that were fertile and wide like the breeding slut that she would become, and an innocent face.

Chris had fucked some of the local, impoverished Indian girls in town. After being spoiled sexually by his mother, the sex now was unfulfilling, fucking someone else's sloppy seconds, their pussies loose from all of the fucking. So when he overheard some of the guys in the tavern - those who disliked his father - talking about Claire, and of how they would fuck her brains out, to use her body as a fucktoy, mounting and pounding her day after day...he knew he had to act.

But he didn't beat down the guys who wanted to fuck his baby sister. No, he did something else entirely.

Despite being raised among the other colonists' children, Claire was always close to her brother growing up. They even slept in the same bed at times, Claire often sharing her brother's bed. Sometimes, they was clothed. Other times, due to the Indian summer, they both were naked. The pair had seen each other naked growing up, so they weren't bashful towards each other when it came to their nudity.

It started innocent enough. A kiss when they both turned thirteen. It had been a dare from Chris that Claire wouldn't kiss him, but that was enough to start the fire. Ever since then, Claire looked at Chris different. She wanted more. But Chris was dictating the pace in what would be their relationship.

Stolen heated kisses when their parents did not notice. Those kisses led to makeout sessions before bed, Chris going down on Claire, while Claire learned to give a blowjob. As Claire discovered, she loved swallowing her brother's cum just as much as she enjoyed his cum splattered all over her face.

Then, Talisa found out. She had watched her son and daughter, playing the voyeur, Claire sucking Chris off. Instead of screaming bloody murder, she instead took Claire under her wing, grooming her alongside her brother. "Seeing as how I was fucking my own father, I really shouldn't be surprised this would happen," Talisa had said.

Claire had been an eager pupil. And an extremely willing lover for Talisa.

When they turned fourteen, Claire had taken the next step, offering her virginity to her brother as a birthday present. She had grown tired of watching her brother fuck their mother, and wanted to experience getting her hole filled. It had happened after midnight. After Talisa fucked Chris and Claire had watched, getting herself off, Claire took her turn. Talisa could not have been more prouder of her daughter, as she was now fully committed to the acts of depravity under their roof.

It also meant that she had to get a supply of medicinal tea the local Indians used for birth control. She could get away with passing Mira as Karl's daughter, but having Claire knocked up would prove to be disastrous.

Claire wasn't stupid. She knew that this was incest. She knew it was wrong. But she couldn't stop. She didn't want to stop. 

Then, they turned fifteen.

What Chris had done to his sister was pretty much rape. But it was done at Claire's request, with Talisa in the room as Claire told Chris what she had wanted. "When the time comes...I'll let you decide. I want you to use me, Christoffel. Use me like a bitch. Fuck me. Rape me like a whore. Hurt me in a way no one else could. Make me yours. I want to be your woman."

Chris complied.   
  
It happened during monsoon season. Karl would be gone for a little over a year, traveling around India and Ceylon on assignment, and the tavern was closed for the night, leaving the both of them alone with their mother.

Claire had begged her brother to, 'Please, stop!' as he raped her, Talisa watching in rapt fascination as her son took her daughter. Claire screamed, but no one didn't hear her, of course. She screamed, but no one didn't hear her over the din of the monsoon outside. That first night, her young, inexperienced body could not handle the orgasms that her brother kept giving her, her pussy being pounded raw by Chris. The screams and pleas eventually died out, replaced by mewls and moans, but still responding to the intense pleasure that Chris was giving to her. Soon, she was fucking him back, her body betraying her.

But Chris wasn't finished. Not by a longshot. The next morning, he found her in the backyard, standing in the torrential rain, naked and singing incoherently a Spanish lullaby. As soon as he touched her, Claire pissed herself, the urine mingling with the rain. She was still singing incoherently as Chris took her again, out in the rain. Then, they went back inside. This time, Claire jumped his bones.

There was no going back over the proverbial Rubicon.

Once he was done cumming in her a third time, he left her alone in the bed for the day. Claire spent the day in bed, alone, spread-eagle, cum seeping from her pussy, mixed her pussy juices. The only time she got out of bed was to use the bathroom and eat some food. After that, she crawled back into the bed and laid there for the rest of the day, once again, singing that Spanish lullaby.

The next night, as Talisa watched, Chris took Claire again, the rape having degenerated into a hard fuck session between the siblings, Chris pinning Claire down once more her down, plowing into her from behind, her wails mingling with the moans of pleasure. Then, after she came again, Chris flipped her on her back and finished her off. Claire just laid there, as he fucked her. Her body had responded to the pleasure, but her mind was miles, miles away.

It happens at times, when she was with Chris. It seems like she was having an out-of-body experience after experiencing several powerful orgasms. It sometimes happened during the webcam shows whenever Chris fucked her. 

Then, on the third day, everything changed.

As before, Chris had left her in their room, blacked out from the intense orgasms she had experienced from the night before and went about his day. Later on, Talisa came to him, reporting a breakthrough. Claire had been masturbating, trying to get herself off, and failing miserably. From the look of things, she had been at it for most of the day. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get herself off. Mercifully, Talisa had made Claire cum several times before leaving her for Chris to find. 

Claire had been trying to get herself off following Talisa's intense orgasm. Trying, but once again, failing. Claire was crying, trying to cum as Chris disrobed. Claire then begged for his cock, knowing full well that her brother had broken her.

"Make it stop..." she had moaned, her young body craving for his touch. "This emptiness inside of me...it's clawing at me...make it stop. I want you inside of me...please..."

The third night, Claire became Chris's that night. The first night, she was screaming for her brother to 'Please, stop!' Now, she was screaming, 'Please, don't stop!' as they had their first lovemaking session.

Of course, Karl was none the wiser to the sexual debauchery going on under his roof.

Despite asking Chris to rape her, Claire hated her brother for it. For a long, long time, Claire hated herself for being addicted to her twin brother's cock. She hated Chris for degrading her in the worst way possible. But that didn't stop her from spreading her legs for him. That didn't stop her from cursing his name as he fucked her, her curses mixed with her moans, goading Chris further.

When Chris and Claire were both eighteen Chris proposed to Claire, who accepted. They married in secret whilst their father was away, with Talisa their witness. On their wedding night, Claire had made Chris promise not to drag any of their offspring into the sexual debauchery. 

Then, one year later, Talisa's past came back to haunt her. Talisa's half-siblings had tracked her down and accompanied by armed soldiers and the Jesuit Inquisitor that Talisa had given the slip nearly twenty years earlier. 

Declaring Talisa to be 'an abomination for the mortal sin of laying with one's flesh,' the Inquisition not only declared her to be under arrest, but also her children as well. Karl didn't take too kindly to that, and unfortunately for Talisa's would-be abductors, Karl's patrons were loyal to the tavern boss. In the ensuing battle, Karl was wounded, but the Talisa's relatives, the Inquisition representative, and the soldiers were all killed.

Karl Smits would later die of his injuries, but not before forcing out a promise from Chris to protect his family. A promise that Chris agreed to without hesitation.

The tavern was sold to the Dutch East India Company following Karl's funeral, as it was no longer safe in Vegurla. Then, it was a six-month trip from Vengurla to the island of Saint Martin. Settling into a secluded Dutch town, they found a home that was located on the edge of town, and opened up a tavern there. It was there, that four things happened. 

First, using Karl's notes, they found the cache of treasure he had stolen from the pirates. Second, Talisa Smits – already a frail woman from the months at sea – passed away. The third event happened when Mira was thirteen. Claire found Chris in Mira’s room, the smell of sweat and sex strong as Chris’s inbred bastard rode her father’s cock. Chris had promised that he would not fuck his or Claire’s children. He made no promise regarding Mira. 

Once again, Claire joined in the sexual depravity, Mira taking the place of their mother. The incestuous siblings had groomed their sister, having learned their lessons well from their mother. With the island being ravaged by the annual tropical storms, the trio spent the day in bed, fucking and sucking, leaving the bed for either relief in the privy or food from the kitchen.

By the end of the storm, Mira had been thoroughly broken in by her siblings.

Finally, when Mira turned fourteen, came the event which changed their lives forever. Chris, Claire, and Mira would receive The Gift.

Chris pushed that memory out of his mind as he focused on the present. He ran his hand lovingly through Claire's hair. Immortality would've been pretty damn boring had his family/lovers not been at his side.

Claire had come to the realization long ago that she was a slut. An incestuous, shameless cumdump who loves her brother's cock inside her holes. She was his whore, and had allowed herself to be bred by her brother. Even after she gave him countless children over the centuries, and despite Chris fucking other women, Chris still wanted her.

She came to this realization back when she was sixteen as she stared at her naked reflection in the mirror one night, a testimony over the power Chris had over her. She was the perfect sex slave. Chris had destroyed her and had rebuilt her.

"I was born and trained with the sole purpose of being my brother's whore. I don't hide from my fate, nor do I fight it. This is my legacy, and I embrace it."

But she was more than Chris's whore. She was his sister, his wife. 

Their first time making love back when they were kids, was also the first time that Claire told her brother that she loved him. Not a platonic type of love, mind you. But a passionate, forbidden love. For Claire, lovemaking and fucking her brother-husband gave her such an intense high not even normal sex could match.

Now women were another story, as she could at least get off on women.

Sex between a mortal and an Immortal can sometimes be...well, boring to an Immortal. But if an Immortal caught sight of another Immortal that perks their interest, they ask for sex. If the desired Immortal is with their companion, then both parties must consent to the sex. But if the Immortal was single (i.e., having lost their companion due to the violation of the rules), then all they needed was just their consent.

That was how Chris and Claire got Jill.

Jade, Lydia and Stacey, who were known to fuck various men outside of the Pussycat for extra money. Claire didn't. Between the three of them, they fucked at least fifteen combined in their quest to find the perfect sugar daddy, not to mention Lydia had caught the clap twice. Not even the Twins would fuck them. They reminded Claire of the girls she went to school with, those who tend to fuck half of the football and basketball teams. Those same girls who called her a prude for not having sex.

If only they knew the truth...

The truth being that her brother was her lover, and the mother of their children The truth that she was her brother's cumdump and literal sex toy, and she loved every second of it. The truth that her brother and Jill's relationship was based on lust and hunger.

And they say that the Zoe was fucked in the head...

Being submissive to her beloved brother was a massive turn-on for Claire. 'The ecstasy of obedience,' is what Veronica had called it. The fact that they could be caught was the last thing on Claire's mind as she blew her brother. She loved oral sex, especially giving and receiving. She loved the taste of her brother's cock, especially with the other women's cunt juices smothered all over it, Sherry being her favorite. She loved the taste of his warm cum, thick and salty. She loved it even more when he shot it all over her face and chest.

Jade, Lydia, and Stacey even tried to convince Claire to take on a lover on the side. "You married so young," Jade had said, her voice radiating fake sweetness. "Do you know what it would feel like to fuck a real stud?"

Hence, the sex video.

Pumping his cock with one hand, Claire kissed the mushroom-tipped head. "Am I better than at sucking your cock than Mira?" Claire asked, jerking him before resuming her work. "Or Jill?" She gave his shaft a lick. 

Chris had no comment. However, Mira could seriously give Claire a run for her money. She DID learn from Claire, after all. Jill could suck the golf ball out of a fire hose, and Jill learned from her. 

She was his slave, his everything. Even when she thought that Chris was going to throw her away, Chris responded by giving her a hard, intense fuck, followed by a powerful lovemaking session thus proving that Chris still wanted her.

Now horny beyond belief, Claire was about to go even further and let him fuck her, job be damned. Not the first time he's done it, but still. She felt his cock throb in her mouth, and his hands on the back of her head, his groans becoming more evident. Claire worked even harder, deepthroating her brother's cock, working the massive organ, anticipating the hot, 

Chris looked at his watch. Close to forty-five minutes to go and the pressure on his balls was starting to build. Grabbing Claire by the back of her hair, he pulled her off of his cock. Standing to his feet, his cock proudly jutting forward, glistening with his sister's saliva, he stepped to the side, and pointed to the chair he had been sitting in.

"Bend over, hands on the armrests," he ordered.

Claire smiled. Taking a swig of the bottle of water Chris had left out, she did as she said, bending over the chair, her ass pointed towards him, her pussy swollen and dripping with her arousal. Claire felt like a bitch in heat, waiting to be claimed by her alpha.

She didn't have to wait long. She bit her lip as she stifled a moan that would have been heard as she felt her brother's cock enter her hot little cunt. Even now, she couldn't get used to her brother's full length inside of her. At least he didn't have to use a condom with her. Then again, he really didn't use a condom with the other girls either.

Just as his sister found his cock to be a drug, Chris found his sister to be the same. Claire was no Mira, or Jill. But she was still intoxicating nonetheless, due to the incest between brother and sister. Jill was cold as ice. Not frigid, mind you, but she only warmed up for Chris, a stark contrast from her days back when she was with her father. 

"Aaaahhhnnn..." Claire arched her back, the moan escaping from her lips as she felt Chris's turgid member invade her pussy, her eyes rolling in the back of her skull, the vaginal walls expanding, Chris groaning at the moist, hot tightness that was his sister. Even after all this time, Claire was still tight, her hot cunt gripping him like a vise.

Another perk of immortality was the healing factor. Most women would go for the Cesarean section if they want to keep their pussies tight. Claire gave birth the old-fashioned way and each time, her body would heal up back to its prime.

"You fucking bitch," Claire heard her brother's voice whisper in her ear, repeating what he said earlier. "You're all mine. You always were mine."

Claire stifled a cry from her lips as her brother thrust into her in a powerful stroke. His possessiveness of her was always a turn-on for her. Had it not been for the grip on her hips, Claire would've fell to her knees.

Most marriages would fail if the woman – after being married to the same man for years – went out to get some strange dick on the side. "It was just sex. We make love. He fucks me," they would say. 

Chris could do both. He could lay her down and they would have a passionate lovemaking session that would make her toes curl and leaving her wanting more. Or he could pin her on any flat surface and fuck her brains out. 

It was clear that Chris wanted the latter. And Claire wanted it too. She wanted his rough touches, his hands running along her body, down the back tattoo, mauling her perfect tits. She wanted him to fuck her, to use her no other mortal could ever do. She wanted him to hurt her in a way no mortal could.

Claire placed a hand over her mouth to stifle the moans that were coming out, forgetting that the room was soundproofed. 

Chris, fortunately, was already one step ahead of her. "Don't cry out," he grunted as he pumped his cock in and out of her.

Claire's mouth clamped shut, her moans becoming grunts as Chris had his way with her, Claire getting herself off not only on the taboo of sibling incest, but the fact that they were fucking in public, and in Claire's place of work, of all things.

Not to say that fucking in the R.P.D. was the exception. Claire had sucked Chris off inside the dog kennels when she visited him there. They also fucked inside the clock room on the third floor, Claire having brought lunch and herself for dessert.

Of course, that was before the R.P.D. finally had security cameras installed due to the sexual misconduct and thefts that were already taking place. Oh yes, the Raccoon Police Department was corrupt. But Chris – much to the chagrin of Chief Irons - was, despite the open relationship he had with Valentine, a boy scout. 

For the moment, the Coventry investigation was on the back-burner. For Chris, he lived in the moment. That moment was burying his cock to the hilt inside his sister-wife's hot little pussy.

The fact that Chris and Claire were able to get away with an open relationship in such a conservative town like Raccoon City was a major turn-on for the both of them. Not like anyone still alive would snitch on them, telling everyone that they were an incestuous couple. Chris grinned as he increased the tempo of his thrusts, Claire struggling to keep her voice down, lest they both ended up getting caught. It did happen once, but the bouncer had been mind-fucked the moment he came running in, having been told that it was a false alarm.

Chris grabbed Claire by her hand and walked over to the wall. Claire knew what Chris wanted almost instantly. Raising her hands above her head, Claire allowed her brother to grab her ass and lift her in the air. A quick adjustment from her part and Claire let out a soft coo, her brother's cock back inside of her. Arms and legs wrap around Chris's back as Claire gave her brother a sultry smile as they rutted up against the wall. 

They kissed again, Claire moaning into her brother's open mouth. She then broke off the kiss as she whispered urgently, "Make me cum, baby. I'm so close to cumming."

Chris was also close as well. But he didn't plan on cumming inside of Claire, or on her. But first, he needed to get her off. 

Claire was thankful that room was soundproofed, otherwise the entire club would've heard her scream as she came. When she came, her pussy clamped down on her brother's cock, her juices spilling out and coating his balls. Her body shuddered and shook as if she was having a seizure.

For Claire, it was like a supernova had exploded inside her. It was like that the first time when Chris had raped her. In her haze, she realized that her brother didn't cum.

Chris looked at her and smirked. Claire was zoned out. Looking at his watch, he saw that there was twenty-five minutes left to spare. More than enough time for Claire to recover.

But first things first. 

He pulled out of Claire and she collapsed to her knees. Prying her pretty little lips open, Chris shoved his turgid member into her mouth. Her body reacting as if on auto-pilot, while her mind was far away, Claire sucked on her brother's cock, his member going past her tonsils. 

The pressure in his balls was starting to build. It wasn't going to be long now. 

As Claire's mental faculties started to come back to her, her ministrations on her brother's cock increased. She felt her brother's hands on the back of her head, fucking her mouth. When she first started out, she could not swallow all of his cum, and ended up choking on his seed. Now, she could swallow it all without spilling a single drop.

Chris gritted his teeth. Claire felt his cock twitch inside her mouth. With a groan and his sister's name on his lips, Chris came. Claire let out a content croon as she swallowed her brother's cum. Warm, thick, bitter and salty. Chris was spent. He looked at his watch. Twenty minutes.

He pulled out of Claire's mouth, his sister looking at him with a sexy, yet slutty smile on her face as she wiped her lips with the back of her hand. She knew that her brother was done...for the moment.

* * *

The hour-long session was starting to wind down. Less than half an hour remaining.

The incestuous siblings were still naked, Claire seated in her brother's lap. After cleaning themselves up using the towels hidden inside the room – and Claire rinsing out her mouth with a bottle of water from the small fridge - the lovers settled back in the armchair, the fuck session turning into a makeout session.

Claire shuddered as her brother/husband's hands ran along her back as their tongues danced in the other's mouths, Claire grinding her hips into his crotch. A long time ago, she once hated the feelings that she had for her brother. Now she embraced it. It was intoxicating to her, to love her brother in this way was unnatural. Incest was illegal in most parts of the world, the U.S. included.

Only in Terragrigia, Rapture and several save havens for Immortals, was incest completely legal.

For many years, their relationship had been nothing more on lust. Despite that he had raped her in the beginning, she truly loved him. It was a twisted sort of love, but love nonetheless.

Not to say that Claire tried to break her obsession with her brother. A young Immortal had caught her eye by the name of Leon Kennedy. He had been given the Gift by Ada Wong, a Chinese Immortal older than the siblings, her origins going back to the rule of the Qin Dynasty. With Chris' permission, Claire allowed Leon to fuck her, while Chris fucked Ada. 

While Leon was good, Claire couldn't get herself off. Her holes belonged to her brother, and she could only get off on his cock in any of her holes.

It was the first and only time an Immortal other than Chris had willingly fucked her. 

Chris, on the other hand, enjoyed Ada, but she wasn't Claire. Ada wasn't complaining. 

When Claire returned home following her tryst with Leon, Ada had already left. Before Chris could say anything, Claire was upon him like a vengeance, ripping off his clothes and her dress. Claire wanted release, and Chris was going to deliver on that. 

They spent all night and all day – as Chris had the following day off – in bed together, fucking like rabbits in heat.

Claire promised her brother that night that she would never fuck another Immortal man. Her body and holes belonged to him. 

"Only you, baby...only you can fuck me..."

The kiss now broke, Claire rested her forehead against her brother-husband's own, Claire looking into her lover's eyes. "Je bent de beste, grote broer, waar een meisje ooit om zou kunnen vragen," (You're the best, big brother, a girl could ever ask for) she breathed in Dutch.

"En jij de beste kleine zuster waar een man om kan vragen" (And you're the best little sister a guy could ever ask for," (And you're the best little sister a guy could ask for) Chris replied, also in Dutch. 

Claire buried her head into the crook of his heck, her lips kissing him gently. "You've been fucking Mira again. I taste her on you."

Inbred pussy to Chris and Claire, was exquisite. Aside from Mira, they had their share of inbred cunts over the years. Sherry Birkin being among them. 

"What time do you get off work?" Chris asked.

"I can get off at anytime," Claire replied. 

"Good. Leave here and head back home once we're finished," Chris ordered. He gave her ass a squeeze. "I got plans for you, you little tease."

"What about Scott and Sara?" Claire asked of their young charges.

The Ryder Twins, Scott and Sara. Sixteen years old, they had been fucking for three years under their parents' noses, having been granted the Gift when they were fifteen. When their parents died in a plane crash, foster care didn't look so appealing to them, fearing that they were going to be split up. So they cleaned out their accounts, cashed in their parents' insurance policy, and ran off.

They made to Raccoon City when they were picked up by the police, believing them to be skipping school. Chris, having recognized them as kindred Immortals, smoothed things over, and offered them a place to stay. That was two days ago.

"Last time I checked, they were pretty damn eager to get to their room," Chris replied of the young twin Immortals in their care. "They're still probably fucking each other's brains out."

"They're good kids," Claire said. "You think they're ready for this life?"

"Life's a risk, Claire. I plan on sitting them down tomorrow and telling them the rules we live by. Wanna sit in?"

Claire nodded. "Sure." 

She kissed him deeply. He kissed back. Even after centuries, the passion, love and lust was still there. And Chris was still hard, his cock rubbing against her lower lips.

They both looked at his watch. Fifteen minutes. More than enough time for a quickie.

Claire smiled wickedly as she shifted her hips upward. Reaching to her cunt lips, she rubbed her smooth snatch before spreading her lips, lowering herself onto her brother's meat pole. 

"God, you're so tight," Chris moaned.

"Shut up and enjoy the ride, stud," Claire half-ordered, half-moaned. "Goddamn, you feel so good inside of me..." Now, she grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled back so that he was looking at her. Her tongue, long enough to touch the tip of her nose, ran along Chris's chin, up his lips, his nose and stopping at his forehead, tasting the sweat.

“Am I better fuck than that little slut of a daughter?” Claire taunted/moaned as she began to urgently ride his cock, feeling the pressure build. “She’s nothing compared to me.”

“That little slut is mine,” Chris grunted back. “She always was mine.”

"Ours," Claire breathed as she sealed Chris' lips with hers.

Most of the time during sex, Chris was the one in control. But he had no problem in conceding control to either Claire or Jill. Why do all the riding when you can be the one ridden.

But when it came to riding cowgirl, Jill was better at it.

The rivalry between his two wives was friendly, if not intense. A battle of one-upmanship, with Chris as the prize. They had lost count over who was better long ago. The sex was always good when it was either just the two of them, or the threesome.

Claire's pussy juices were coating her brother-husband's balls, the room reeking of sweat and sex, mixing with the smells from earlier, as The Twins not only shot in the Black Room earlier, but also bought a lapdance with Claire. After the sex show with her husband, the pair grew to respect Claire for what she was doing.

Still gripping her brother-husband's hair, Claire shoved Chris' face into the valley between her tits. Claire, for her part, was grinding her mound into Chris's cock one moment, then riding him the next. She wasn't even trying to keep her voice down. Given that the room was soundproofed, it was fortunate.

"Dat wind je leuk, toch?" (You like that, don't you?) Claire taunted, shuddering as her brother slapped her ass. "Ja...ja..." (Yeah...yeah...) 

Still holding Chris by the hair, she yanked back. She wanted to look into his eyes as their movements became even more frenzied, yet in sync with one another. "Je vindt het leuk als je kleine zusje je lul berijdt. Jij smerge zuster-klootzak. Jij bastaard." (You like it when your baby sister rides your dick. You nasty sister-fucker. You bastard.) Claire gasped as Chris slapped her ass. Her look of arrogance immediately eroded into that of desperation. She was close. 

And so was Chris. He whispered in Dutch, that he was close, so close.

"Chris...Chris...Chris..." Claire chanted. "Ik ben zo dichtbij, mijn liefde. Zo dichtbij. Binnen...schiet je lading in me neer..." (I'm so close, my love. So close. Inside...shoot your load inside of me...)

Whenever Claire came, it was not like an explosion. It was more like a supernova. Even when Chris had raped her in the beginning, the orgasms were mind-numbing, and left her a sweaty, jerking mess.

Tonight would be no different. 

Jill was no slouch in the looks department, but even now, Claire was so enchanting. Intoxicating as the incestuous fucking they had over the years.

Had the room not been soundproofed, then the bouncer would have heard Claire scream as she came. 

This was one of the reasons why Claire enjoyed sex with her brother. Be it lovemaking or hard fucking, Chris can give it to her any and how she liked. Most women would go for the strange dick to get the hard fucking their husbands couldn't give. Aside from that one time with Leon, Claire didn't stray, as she promised that no other male Immortal could fuck her.

Her body was jerking as if she had been hit by a taser. Claire's cunt muscles squeezed down on her brother-husband's cock like an inhuman vise. That pushed Chris into his own orgasm, Chris shooting his cum inside of her as her own juices coated his balls in her orgasmic frenzy.

"Oh...God..." Claire moaned as she lurched forward, her body feeling like jelly. Chris held her tightly, gently kissing her shoulder, while she kissed his jawline.

Drained, Claire looked at her brother with a weary, yet satisfied look on her face...for the time being. Cupping her face with his hands, Chris kissed her gently. Claire returned the kiss, weakly, but happy.

"Ik ben zo blij met jou," (I am so happy with you) Chris whispered. "Ik ben dat ik gweoon bij jou ben." (I'm so happy just being with you.)

Claire smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

Five minutes remaining. 

First, they cleaned themselves off, using several bottles of water to rinse themselves off of the stench of sweat and sex. Then, they used the spare towels hidden inside to dry each other off. Then, they set about to airing the room out, putting the air conditioner on full blast.

Chris was already dressed when Claire finished zipping up her costume. After centuries of experience, she was able to hide the 'well-fucked' look very well. She loved it when Chris paid attention to her body. Sure he admitted that he worshiped Jill's body more, due to her having the bigger tits and slightly wider hips, but Claire was his.

"Everything packed?" Chris asked.

Claire nodded. "Yeah. I cleaned out my spot in the dressing room. All my stuff is locked away. All I gotta do is pick it up, change clothes, and leave."

"Make sure you change your clothes before you do," Chris said jokingly.

"Ha-ha. Funny." Claire decided to change the subject. "What are we going to do about Scott and Sara?"

"We'll mentor them. Only exception is we're not going to fuck them," Chris said. "And we can expect Scott and Sara's Minders to arrive tomorrow as well."

The Minders. A sect of Immortals who serve as monitors to other Immortals. Their purpose was to make sure that they did not draw any unwanted attention to themselves. And they had the power to mete out justice should the cardinal sin of rape was violated.

Chris and Claire's Minders were the Fyre siblings, Jacob and Evie. British in origin, their true names were unknown to Chris and Claire. Born in Britannia, they received the Gift and indoctrinated into the Minders sect. Chris and Claire both met them whilst in English under Veronica's care. For the first fifty years, the Fyre siblings watched the Redfield's every move. Once a hundred more years passed, Jacob and Evie left them to their own designs. That didn't stop them from dropping in from time to time to check on them.

Chris looked at his watch. "It's time."

Claire pouted. She wanted some more time with Chris, but she and her brother/lover had already broken enough rules already. While she would miss dancing at the Pussycat, she was looking forward to spending more time with her family, especially Chris.

She walked over to Chris, with a sway to her hips. She ran one finger down his sweater-covered chest, all the while favoring him with a sultry smile. "I'll be waiting for you when you ditch your friends," she said. 

"You are insatiable, Claire. You know that, right?" Chris pointed out.

Claire pouted. "I thought you liked that about me. Besides, you made me this way. And I want you all for myself."

"No threesome with Mira?" Chris asked.

"As tempting that idea is, no." Claire licked her lips. "No. We can fuck the little slut anytime we want. I want you. You already fucked me tonight. Now, I want you to make love to me when you come home."

"As milady commands," Chris said.

Claire smirked. "And don't you forget it."

She yelped as Chris grabbed her and pulled her close. "But milady needs to be reminded who is in charge." He yanked back on her ponytail, forcing her to look at him. "She is a naughty little tease who needs to be reminded of her place."

"Punish me," Claire whimpered.

Chris smashed his lips against hers. Claire eagerly returned the kiss. 

"I love you," Chris whispered.

"And I love you," Claire whispered.

Another sharp tug on her hair made Claire yelp. "You're mine, Claire. Never forget that," Chris said.

"I never will," Claire replied.

It was when they opened the door and exited the Black Room, did the incestuous lovers were assaulted with shouts and screams coming from the Champagne Room.

Turning to the direction of the aforementioned room, Chris couldn't help but to groan in annoyance. 

The reason being was that not only were Roeper and his Air Force buddies were being forcibly removed from the Champagne Room and arrested not only by the incognito R.P.D. officers guarding Chief Irons and Mayor Warren, but were backed by several members of the Arklay County's Sheriff's Department. The club owner, Mr. Johnson, barking out orders, promising the men that they would not return to his establishment, along with Chief Irons.

"Redfield!"

'Crap,' Chris thought as Irons stormed over to him. 

Irons quickly caught himself as he saw Claire standing beside her brother-husband. He cleared his throat and smoothed his hair. "Miss Rose."

"Chief Irons." Claire quickly changed into a husky Louisianian accent. Now, the owner was standing beside Irons. "Boss," Claire greeted as an afterthought.

Johnson pointed to Roeper and the men being hauled away. "You came in with them. I saw you."

"I did," Chris confirmed.

"He was with me, Boss," Claire defended her brother-husband. "Officer Redfield bought time with me inside the Black Room."

Johnson nodded. "Consider yourself lucky that you're not with them. They are banned from returning for life."

"Lucky me. I like the service here," Chris said. 

"Boss, I'm heading out now," Claire said.

That shot Irons down. He really wanted to get a dance from her.

Johnson nodded. "Remember our agreement, Talisa. Three times a year, you come back here and dance. We'll go over the details later, okay?"

That perked up Irons a bit. But he was still upset over the fact that Redfield had not only dodged a bullet by not getting arrested along with his buddies, but he also snagged Talisa Rose's final lapdance.

Claire turned on her heels and departed, with Irons doing the same. Chris decided that now would be the time to make himself scarce. However, as two of the Arklay deputies approached him, Chris knew that he would be delayed. 

'Every damn time I'm with Roeper, I get dragged along for the ride,' Chris thought darkly. 

Hopefully, he would be back home by the hour, if he was lucky.


End file.
